Vauxhall Wyvern
The Wyvern (L-Type) is a medium sized family saloon introduced by Vauxhall in 1948 as a successor to the Vauxhall 12. The name comes from the mythical beast the Wyvern and may be due to a mis-identity of the heraldic Griffin on the Vauxhall badge. Wyvern LIX (1948 - 1951) | engine = 1442 cc Straight-4 | body_style = 4-door saloon | length = | width = | height = | wheelbase = | weight = | fuel_capacity= | related = Vauxhall Velox | predecessor = | successor = | related = | designer = }} The conventional four door saloon featured a four cylinder motor of 1442 cc delivering an advertised was capable of a maximum speed of approximately . The column mounted gear change was linked to a three speed manual gear box, and incorporated synchromesh on the top two ratios. drum brakes, hydraulically operated, were fitted. The Wyvern's body was of integral (chassisless) construction, as pioneered by Vauxhall with their prewar Vauxhall 10 design. Independent torsion bar suspension was fitted at the front with a traditional semi-elliptic set-up for the rear axle. The bonnet / hood could not be opened from outside without first being released from inside the car by means of a knob operated cable release. Other features included the chromium plated 'finger-pull' at the top edge of each window permitting each window to be opened to precisely the required level. Contemporary sales material highlighted optional extras which included a heater from which warm air was evenly distributed between the front and back areas of the passenger cabin and which could be set to de-ice the windscreen in winter or to provide cool air ventilation in summer. Also available at extra charge was an AM radio integrated into the facia. The Wyvern shared its body with the six cylinder Vauxhall Velox. Prominently chromed flutes along each top side of the hood / bonnet recalled famous Vauxhalls of the pre-war era. A car tested by the British magazine The Motor in 1950 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0- in 28.3 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £479 including taxes. Wyvern EIX (1951 - 1952) (1951 - 1952) 1507 cc Straight-4 or (1952 - 1957) | body_style = 4-door saloon 2-door convertible (Australia) 2-door coupe utility (Australia) |< length = (1951 - 1952) (1952 - 1957) | width = (1951 - 1952) (1952 - 1957) | height = | wheelbase = | weight = | fuel_capacity = 11 gallons | related = Vauxhall Velox, Vauxhall Cresta | predecessor = | successor = | related = | designer = }} In 1951 a completely new Wyvern was launched, featuring a modern 'three box' shape and integral construction of American styling. A modest increase in power to permitted a claimed top speed above despite the car's increased size. As before, a more powerful Vauxhall Velox was available with the new body. 5313 were made. Wyvern EIX (1952 - 1957) A year after the launch of the rebodied Wyvern the car received a new 1507 cc engine available with two different power outputs of 40 or . Maximum speed rose to . More performance was available from the six cylinder Vauxhall Velox and (from 1954) Cresta versions. The Wyvern sold well on the UK market until its replacement with the more radically styled Vauxhall Victor FA in 1957. A car with the engine tested by the British magazine The Motor in 1952 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0- in 37.2 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £771 including taxes. 105,275 were made. The E Series Wyvern was also produced by General Motors-Holden’s in Australia from 1952 to 1958. In addition to building the 4 door sedan, GMH developed the Wyvern Vagabond 2 door convertible and the Wyvern Coupe Utility. 1954 was the last year for the Utility and the Vagabond was not included in the facelifted E Series range released in April 1955. Norm Darwin, 100 Years of GM in Australia, 2002, pages 134 & 135 Preservation A number of cars survive and are seen at UK Classic vehicle shows. :please list any examples seen below * MRK 446 - seen at the Wymswold Steam Rally See also * List of Vehicles by registration number * List of British car marques References Culshaw, David & Horrobin, Peter: The Complete Catalogue of British Cars 1895-1975, Veloce Publishing plc., Dorchester (1997), ISBN 1874105936 External links * Images of Vauxhall E Series Utility and Vagabond Convertible Retrieved on 6/7/2008 Wyvern Wyvern Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:Sedans Category:1940s automobiles Category:1950s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1948